


I Miss You More Than I Thought I Would

by Austenviolet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, duygulara sahip olmak veya onlara sahip olduğunu kabul etmek konularında çok da başarılı bir adam sayılmazdı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You More Than I Thought I Would

**Author's Note:**

> Bu fic henüz Suits 2. sezonuna başladığım dönemde yazılmıştır. İlk Suits ficim olduğundan, muhtemel oocler için uyarıyorum. :)
> 
> Amber Run-I Found'dan ilhamla yazılmıştır.

Bu, dünyadaki en garip his olabilirdi. Sürekli hayatınızda, yanıbaşınızda olan birini böylesine çok özleyebilmek. En yakınınızda, en derininizde olan kişiden bunca uzak kalmak.  
Bir camın ardından onu görmek bütün gün ve yine de, dünyadaki tüm duvarlar aranızda yükseliyor gibi hissetmek.  
Bu, dünyadaki en garip durum olabilirdi: En çok güvendiğiniz, en çok sevdiğiniz ve en çok özlediğiniz kişiyle aranızda, asla aşılmayacak bir duvar olması. Başka hiç kimsenin görmediği, kimsenin aşmamanız için sizi engellemediği ama asla aşmadığınız ve aşmayacağınız ince, saydam bir duvar.  
Tuğlaları baştan aşağı özlemekle yıkanmış bir duvar, kendi ellerinizle ördüğünüz.  
*  
Harvey Specter, duygulara sahip olmak veya onlara sahip olduğunu kabul etmek konularında çok da başarılı bir adam sayılmazdı. Donna’yı özlediğini, oradayken bile çok özlediğini ve bunun dünyadaki en garip his olduğunu ve bu garip hisse sahip olduğunu kendisine bile itiraf etmekle problemleri vardı.  
Bütün gün orada, elini uzatsa tutabileceği kadar yakın bir yerdeydi Donna-onun aklına, kalbine ve hayatına olabilecek en yakın yerde. Ama yine de, asırlarca ötedeydi sanki. Bir şekilde.  
Böyle olmasını Harvey istemişti. Donna, onun hayatında bir uyarı levhasıydı, her zaman orada, olduğu şekilde kalması gereken-kaybederse, kaybolacağı. En başından beri oradaydı, Harvey ilerledikçe peşinde, tökezlediğinde yanında. Ve Harvey, onun yerini birazcık bile değiştirirse hayatına ne olacağından hiç, ama hiç emin değildi...  
Ve bunun hem korkakça, hem acımasızca olduğunu biliyordu. Kendisine değilse bile, Donna’ya.   
Harvey Specter, pek çoğuna göre kibirli, küstah ve baş belası bir adam olabilirdi; ama en büyük düşmanları bile, onun zekasını inkar edemezdi. Harvey zeki bir adamdı. Ve Donna’nın yıllar süren, hiç aksamayan sadakatinin nedenini, en başından beri bilmese de, seziyordu.  
Bilmiyormuş, anlamıyormuş, onu oradayken bile özlemiyormuş gibi davranmak; kendisine de, Donna’ya da yaptığı en büyük haksızlıktı.  
Ve en büyük lütuf.  
Aşk dosyası masaya açıldığında, bu kimsenin kazanamayacağı bir dava olacaktı, Harver biliyordu. Eninde sonunda, ikisinin de incineceği bir dava. Eninde sonunda, Donna’yı incitecek bir dava ve Donna, artık onun Donna’sı olmadığında, hayatında hep durduğu yerde durmadığında, Harvey’ye aklını kaybettirecek...  
Duygular, Harvey Specter’ın ipleri eline vereceği müttefikler değildi. O, sağduyuya inanırdı.  
Donna’yı oracıktayken, her gün hayatında, yanındayken deliler gibi özleyip sahip olamadığında ise; sağduyunun ona aklını kaçırtacağını sıkça düşünür olmuştu. Onu böylesine özleyebilmek, aklını kaçırmasına neden olacaktı...  
Aşk, Harvey Specter’ın hiç davet etmediği bir misafirdi; ama ne yazık ki uzun zamandır burada, hayatının tam eşiğindeydi. Gözlerinin önünde. Camın ardında. Hep orada ve hep yanında.  
Harvey, ona aklını kaçırtacak bu savaşıyla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu-özlemekle mantıklı davranmak arasındaki o yüce savaş, çılgınlıkla sağduyu arasındaki... Aralarındaki ince, kırılmaz duvarın ikisini de sonunun parçalanmayla biteceğinden korktuğu büyük bir değişimden koruduğunu ve her şeyin olduğu gibi kalmasının doğru olduğunu biliyordu.  
Daha ne kadar doğruyu yapmaya devam edebileceğini ise, bilmiyordu.  
*  
“Donna, Bay Saunders’ın gönderdiği-”  
“Burada.”  
“Ah-ha. Başlamadan bir kahve alsam iyi olacak.”  
Pearson&Hardman’ın bir numaralı sekreteri tek kelime etmeden kahvesini patronuna uzattığında, Harvey bu alışıldık sahnenin sıcaklığıyla gülümsedi, ofisine yürümeden önce en sevdiği kahveden bir yudum aldı.  
“Seni seviyorum, Donna.”  
Çoktan bilgisayardaki işine dönmüş kızıl saçlı sekreterin dudakları yarım bir gülüşle kıvrıldı.  
“Bilmediğim bir şey söyle.”  
Söyleyebilirdi, ama Harvey yalnızca onu kahve bardağıyla selamlayıp yerine yerleşmekle yetindi.  
Harvey Specter, duygulara sahip olmak ya da onlara sahip olduğunu itiraf etmek konusunda pek uzman sayılmazdı. Ama her an yanıbaşında, hayatının en can alıcı, en ayrılmaz yerindeyken bile; Donna’sını çılgınca özlüyordu. Ama Donna’nın hayatındaki yerini sonsuza dek değiştirip, onu kaybetme riskine girmektense, her Tanrı’nın günü bir camın ardından özlemek, Harvey için yeğdi.  
Bu yüzden, ikisini de oldukları yerde tutacak o duvarı asla, asla devirmeyecekti.


End file.
